Enduring Love
by AimesL
Summary: Sequel to Healing Faith. Will their love carry them through?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sue Thomas FBEYE does not belong to me

**Chapter One**

Bobby Manning stared at the empty desk. He missed her. The bullpen wasn't the same without her. He shuddered as he thought about how close he had come to losing her for good. How could he possibly have ever thought that he loved someone else? Glancing at his watch, Bobby stifled a sigh. Five more hours and he could go home. Standing, he made his way over to the unoccupied desk and picked up a glitter ink pen. He smiled as he thought about her many arguments with Randy Pitts over filling out reports with glitter pens. Grinning, Bobby sauntered back to his desk with the pen in hand. It had been way too long since they had had a glitter-induced Randy tantrum.

Sue Hudson rubbed her burning eyes as she finished transcribing the last video. She quickly printed her notes and moved to fax them to the FBI team she was assisting. She loved being able to work from home and to help more than one unit, but she greatly missed being with her team-mates full-time.  
While waiting for confirmation that the fax had been received, Sue felt something grab her legs. She looked down into the hazel eyes of her thirteen-month old son.  
A soft smile crossed her face. "Hey there, Sparky Junior." Sue rolled her eyes at the nickname that had come out of her mouth. "I've been spending _way_ too much time with your Uncle Bobby."  
The boy's face lit up and he clapped his hands. "Unca! Unca!" he cried gleefully.  
Sue grinned and ran her fingers through his thick, curly, black hair. Jackson adored Bobby. And to everyone's surprise the toddler had also developed a close relationship with Myles. Of course, that could have something to do with Myles sectioning off a corner of his flowerbed for Jackson's digging purposes after that unfortunate incident of Jackson eating a prized Crimson Myles.

Sue lifted Jackson onto her hip and carried him to the kitchen to prepare lunch.  
Buckling Jackson into his highchair, Sue handed him a sippy cup of water and studied his tiny features. _So much like Jack's_. Her heart swelled with love. She could hardly believe that he was hers. So much of her life now seemed like a wonderful dream. Sue could hardly believe that she was the wife of Jack Hudson and the mother of Jackson Samuel Hudson Jr. A year ago her husband had been laying in a coma with doctors telling her that there was no hope that he would ever awaken. And yet here they were. Jack had returned to work at the FBI seven months ago and they were expecting their second child.

Tara Manning groaned as another contraction hit. They were coming more frequently today. Pushing away from the computer, she stood to go get a refill for her tea. Feeling something wet on her leg, Tara looked down. "Well," she muttered. "Looks like our ankle biters are going to make an appearance sooner than we expected."

"Manning." Bobby answered his phone, not noticing that Jack was doing the same across the room.  
"What?!...Are you sure?...Stay there. I'm on my way."  
Bobby and Jack leaped up sending their desk chairs crashing backwards. "It's time!"  
They stared at each other incredulously.  
"You too?"  
Bobby recovered first and rolled his eyes. "Leave it to our shelias to go into labor at the same time. See ya at the hospital, mate." He raced from the bullpen with Jack hot on his heels.

Myles looked at his teammates with a raised eyebrow. "I wonder how long it will take Jack to realize that he needs someone to care for Sir Jackson."  
Lucy giggled while their two rookie teammates looked at their watches.  
Three minutes later Jack ran back into the bullpen, his eyes wide with panic. "Lucy…"  
Still giggling, Lucy reached for her purse. "Don't worry, Jack. I'll meet you at your house to get Jackson and Levi."  
"Thanks." He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jack bounced off Bobby's chest as they collided with each other in the hospital hallway and landed on the floor.  
"Oops. Sorry, mate." Bobby extended a hand to help his best friend up from the hard floor.  
Jack glared at him.  
"How's Tara?" Jack's dark eyes filled with concern when he noticed Bobby's pale face and suspiciously moist eyes.  
"Crash?"  
Bobby wiped his face with a shaking hand. "I feel like my heart is getting ripped from my chest. I can't handle seeing her in this much pain."  
Jack nodded in understanding. "I know, buddy. Believe me, I know. But the joy that will be on her face when she gets those babies into her arms will be like nothing you've ever seen. Tara needs you to stay strong and positive right now, Bobby." Bobby nodded and the two men leaned against the wall exhausted.  
Suddenly Jack started laughing.  
"What?"  
"You know what this reminds me of?" He gestured at the two delivery rooms across the hall from each other.  
"What?"  
"That stupid movie the girls made us watch over and over, 'Father of the Bride Part Two.'"  
Bobby glowered at him. "Don't _ever_ mention that movie again."  
"Come on, Crash. You have to admit that this afternoon has had some similarities."  
Bobby thought of how he and Jack must have looked sliding across the hospital hallway to check on their friends and crashing into each other every few minutes. Against his will his laughter joined Jack's and soon they could barely stand up.

"Jack!"  
"Bobby!"  
Distressed cries from their wives cut the guys' laughter short.  
"See you soon, Sparky." Bobby hurried back across the hall to Tara's side. "I'm here, Beautiful."  
"Will you hold me?"  
"Of course I will, Angel." Bobby quickly sat on the edge of the hospital bed and pulled Tara into his arms, allowing her to cling to him as another contraction ripped through her body.  
As the pain eased, Tara leaned back and looked up at him. "How's Sue?"  
"Sue?" Bobby stared at her blankly.  
"Yes. Bobby, you just went to check on Sue. Now how is she?" Tara's eyes widened. "Bobby, is something wrong?"  
"No, Pretty Lady." Bobby laid a gentle finger on her lips. "Sue's fine."  
He scratched his head. "I just forgot to ask about her."  
"Bobby Manning!" Tara slapped his chest. "Go check on Sue right now."  
"Yes ma'am." Bobby jumped up from his perch on the bed and ran back across the hall.

Lucy Dotson glanced at the clock on the wall in the waiting room and sighed. This labor and delivery seemed to be taking longer than Jackson's had. Or maybe it only seemed that way because she was running out of ways to distract the toddler. He wasn't used to being without at least one of his parents and was clearly unhappy with the situation.  
"Mama, Daddy." He wailed. His hazel eyes filled with tears as he stared at Lucy accusingly.  
Donna held out her hands from her seat next to Lucy. "Why don't you come sit with me for a little while, Jackson?"  
His eyebrows drew together in a scowl and he shook his head firmly.  
Lucy had to laugh. "He looks so much like Jack when he frowns like that."  
Myles looked up from his conversation with D and noticed the distressed toddler.  
He made his way across the room and knelt in front of Lucy. "Come on, Sir Jackson, why don't you and I take a walk to the gift shop and find a nice present for Mama and Daddy?"  
Jackson considered him for a moment then leaned forward off Lucy's lap and wrapped his small arms around Myles' neck. Myles stood with the toddler securely in his arms.  
He glanced over at where Jade sat huddled on an uncomfortable waiting room chair. "Jade?"  
Her head shot up and her green eyes filled with fear.  
Myles kept his voice soft and gentle. "Would you like to join us? We could purchase something for Bobby and Tara as well." Jade hesitated then nodded her head slightly.  
D raised his eyebrows and shared a look with Donna and Lucy. This was a huge step of progress for Jade.

The three shoppers had just returned when a nurse came to say that the Mannings and Hudsons had been settled into their room and had given permission for them to come up.  
"They're in room 612."  
"All of them?" D asked in surprise.  
The nurse nodded. "We only have a couple of double rooms left in this hospital because the majority of people prefer private rooms. But the Mannings and Hudsons requested to share a room."

Talking excitedly, D, Donna, and Lucy made their way to the elevators. Myles followed at a slower pace keeping an eye on Jade. When the elevator doors opened Jade pulled back. Her breathing quickened and terror filled her eyes.  
"It's okay," Myles murmured quickly. His mind going back to the tiny room he had found Jade locked in.  
Raising his voice slightly, Myles spoke to the others. "We'll take the stairs. See you up there." He smiled softly at the gratitude on Jade's face and led her to the stairwell.

They met the rest of the group outside of the hospital room with matching "It's A Boy!" banners stretched across the door. D knocked.  
"Come in." Jack's voice called to them.  
"Mama! Daddy!" Jackson squirmed in Myles' arms as they entered the room.  
Myles raised an eyebrow at Jack who nodded. "There you go, Sir Jackson." Myles set the toddler down and let him run to Jack.  
Jack scooped his son up in a hug before handing him to Sue for a cuddle.  
"Sue, Tara, how are you?" Donna asked.  
They smiled. "We're doing well."  
"So," Lucy could contain her excitement no longer. "I saw the boy banners on the door. Is that for both of you?"  
The two young couples exchanged smiles.  
Bobby nodded at Jack who turned and lifted a tiny bundle out of the bassinet.  
"Everyone, Sue and I would like to introduce you to our second son, Wesley Robert Hudson. He weighs six pounds even and is eighteen and a half inches long."  
"WhooHoo!" Grinning widely, Bobby crossed the room to get a closer look at his newest nephew.  
Jack handed the newborn to him. Bobby studied him closely before handing him to Lucy whose patience had completely run out.  
Bobby looked at Jack. His green eyes serious. "Thanks, mate. It is an honor." The two friends hugged.  
Myles cleared his throat. "Forgive me, for interrupting this very touching scene, but I believe there are two others awaiting their introductions."  
Eyes shining with love and pride, Bobby crossed the room again and carefully handed one bundle to Tara before lifting the second one into his arms.  
"Tara and I are very happy to introduce to you our sons."  
Tara held up the baby in her arms. "Robert Demetrius Manning. He weighs five and a half pounds and is nineteen inches long."  
"And," Bobby winked at his wife. "Stanley Myles Manning, weighing in at five pounds even and is eighteen and a half inches long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Myles Leland groaned as the alarm blared, pulling him out of the dream. He shut off the alarm and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Bracing his elbows on his knees, he covered his face with his hands. The green eyes that had filled his dreams still haunted him.  
Myles ran a hand through his hair. "Get a grip, Leland" he mumbled. "She's Bobby's baby sister. He would kill you." Sighing heavily, Myles dragged himself off the bed to begin his morning routine.

Picking up the small remote by his bed, Myles pointed it at his stereo system and soon the house was filled with sound of soft instrumental hymns. Humming softly with the music, he made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee. Myles hurried through his shower and shaving then sat down with coffee, a bagel, fruit, and his Bible. He had found that the day always went better when he began it by spending time with his Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. As he finished his reading Myles pulled a sheet of paper out of the back of his Bible and studied it. His prayer list. He glanced at the names on it. Jade, his parents, Anne, the Hudson family, the Manning family, the Gans family, Lucy, Joseph, and his two new teammates Josiah and Murdoch. Kneeling by his chair Myles bowed his head and committed the day and his loved ones into the safekeeping of God's hands.

"Good morning, everyone." FBI supervisor Demetrius Gans said cheerfully as he entered the bullpen of his top team. "As you know we're going to be down two agents for the next two weeks with Jack and Bobby being out. We will only call them in if something major breaks that another team can't handle. Hopefully, that won't happen and the next two weeks will be slow for you. So here's the schedule. You three,"  
D gestured at Myles and the two rookie agents. "will spend today at the shooting range. I've scheduled your shooting test, physical, and fitness test for next week. So you need to be getting ready for that. When you're not preparing for that, Myles I want you to go over some of our old case files with these two. See if they can solve the case with evidence you give them. Josiah, Murdoch, you also need to spend some time becoming more familiar with our terrorist watch list. Lucy," D smiled at the rotor. "Rob's rotor is out sick so you will need to work with his team the next few days."  
Lucy nodded.  
D smiled at them. "Okay, kids. Carry on. And enjoy getting to go home on time for a change."

Tara smiled as she entered the living room and found Bobby sound asleep on the couch with Robert and Stanley on his chest. The boys looked so tiny when Bobby held them. Tara's heart felt like it was going to burst as she gazed down at them. She hadn't known it was possible to love someone as much as she did her three guys.

Bobby looked so peaceful and boyish in his sleep. Tara hated to wake him. Their first night at home with the twins had not gone well and she knew that he was exhausted. But it was time for someone to pick Jade up from her college classes and the boys would need to eat again before she could return. Because of the abuse she had endured during her years of captivity Jade suffered from seizures and severe headaches and could not drive.  
"Bobby," Tara whispered, brushing the hair off his forehead.  
He didn't move.  
She grinned. Tara carefully lifted first Robert and then Stanley out of Bobby's arms and laid them in their bassinet.  
Bobby groaned and rolled over onto his side.  
"Bobby," Tara pressed a kiss on his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip. Bobby was not normally this hard to awaken. A grin spread across Tara's face. Leaning down she pressed a kiss on Bobby's ear.  
His shoulder came up and he turned his head trying to block her.  
Tara studied his face. Still asleep.  
"Crash," she whispered in his ear. "Time to wake up." Tara blew softly in his ear and he squirmed trying to get away from the ticklish touch.  
"Fine." Tara said. "You leave me no choice, Koala Boy." Tara stuck her hands under his arms and tickled.  
Bobby's eyes flew open as he burst into laughter. He quickly sat up out of her reach. "Tara," he gasped. "What was that for?"  
Tara sat down on his lap. "You wouldn't wake up."  
"That's no reason to torture a fellow, love."  
Tara shrugged. "Sure it is."  
Bobby's eyes narrowed at her. "Oh, really?"  
Tara's eyes widened.  
She quickly grabbed his hands before he could reciprocate. "Don't. Please, Bobby. I'm too sore."  
Bobby's eyes softened. "I know you are, Beautiful. It's okay. I'm not going to tickle you." He kissed her then leaned his forehead against hers as they each caught their breath.  
"So what did you need, darlin?"  
"Hmm?" Tara murmured, lost in his blue-green eyes.  
Bobby smiled. "You woke me up. What do you need, Pretty Lady?"  
"Oh! It's time to pick up Jade."  
Bobby glanced at his watch and nodded. "Will you and the boys be okay while I'm gone?"  
"We'll be fine."  
"You sure?" Bobby raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Of course I'm sure." Tara shoved his chest. "Now get going, Crash. You don't want Jade to have to wait."  
Bobby grinned.  
He stood with Tara in his arms and gently deposited her on the couch. "Okay, okay. I'm going. Motherhood has made you quite the bossy one."  
Bobby leaned down and dropped a kiss on Tara's nose before capturing her mouth again. "I'll be home soon." He whispered.  
Tara nodded breathlessly.  
Bobby smoothed a hand over her hair. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Bobby stopped by the bassinet and placed a kiss on the forehead of each sleeping baby. He turned and winked at Tara. "See ya soon, Pretty Lady."

Bobby smiled as Jade opened the back door of his car and carefully slid her violin case in before climbing into the front seat. It still amazed him that during her twenty years of captivity his sister had become an accomplished musician and now wanted to use that gift to help others.

"Hey, Squirt. How was your day?"  
"Okay."  
Bobby frowned at the dark circles under Jade's eyes and the paleness of her face. "I'm sorry our ankle biters kept you awake last night."  
Jade smiled softly. "It's okay. It's a good reason to lose sleep."  
Bobby studied her, frowning. Something was wrong.  
"Jade, what's wrong, honey?" He kept his voice quiet and gentle, knowing that if she had a flashback the sound of a male voice could instantly send her into a panic attack.  
Jade looked away. Her hands began to shake and she clenched and unclenched them into fists. Sweat popped out on her forehead.  
Bobby recognized the signs. "Hang on, love." He quickly started the car and headed it toward a nearby park.  
Bobby reached for his phone and flipped it open with one hand. "Hey there, Beautiful. How are you and the ankle biters doing?"  
He grinned at Tara's response. "Tara-Girl, something's up with Jade."  
Tara immediately turned serious. "Take all the time you need, Bobby. We'll be fine. I'll call Lucy if I need reinforcements." "Tara?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, babe."

By the time Bobby got Jade to a secluded bench in the park her entire body was shaking.  
Sitting her on a bench, he knelt in front of her and tried to look into her eyes.  
Her green eyes were unfocused and distant. Filled with the dark memories that haunted her.  
"Jade?" Bobby took one of her cold hands into his and rubbed it, trying to warm it up. He reached up and brushed a strand of her brown hair off of her face. "Talk to me, Jade. What's going on?"  
"I…I…I"  
Bobby closed his eyes in pain. Jade had never stuttered as a child.  
"It's okay." He pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Take your time."  
"There were babies."  
Knowing that she was in trouble, Bobby moved to sit next to Jade and quickly drew her back against his strong chest. His arms tight around her; he tried to hold her shaking body still.  
"Shh, it's okay, kid. I'm here. Bobby's here. It's okay." He rested his chin on the top of her head and gently stroked her arms with his fingertips. "Talk to me. What babies, shelia?"  
"I…I…I had babies."  
Bobby clenched his teeth. "_Help me, Lord."_ He prayed silently.  
Bobby forced himself to remain perfectly still. Only his fingers moved as they softly stroked her arms in a steady, soothing caress.  
"A baby boy and a girl." Jade's voice was so quiet that Bobby could barely hear her. "I named my little boy Bobby."  
Her breathing became more rapid and the shaking became more violent.  
Bobby tightened his arms around her.  
"But he…h…he killed him. He suffocated my baby." Tears streamed down Jade's face.  
"Then I had a baby girl. I…I…I named her Hope. But he s…s…sold her."  
Bobby groaned and turned Jade into his chest. Her hot tears soaked his shirt as he rubbed her back.  
Tears filled his own eyes. "Sh, Jade. Shh." He pressed a kiss on top of her head. "I'm here, Tagalong. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tara was sitting on the couch sipping from a bottle of ginger ale when Bobby and Jade entered the house. She watched as Jade wordlessly made her way down the stairs to her basement apartment.  
The guys had worked hard, spending countless hours and dollars to make it as least basement-like as possible and filling it with light. Still it had taken Jade months to venture down the stairs without panicking. She was improving though. It had been a month since her terrified nightmare-induced screams had awakened them.  
Moments after Jade disappeared the soft music of her violin drifted up the stairs.

Tara looked at Bobby as he entered the living room. He looked haggard; his face pale.  
"Everything okay?" Tara asked softly.  
Bobby shook his head.  
He sighed as he sat beside her and took her hand into his. "She doesn't want me to tell anyone. Tara," Bobby slouched down and leaned his head against the back of the couch.  
He rolled his head sideways to look at her. "You know I don't believe in married couples keeping things from each other and I will tell you anything you ask. But…"  
Tara studied his pale, haggard face and teary green eyes. "It's okay, Bobby. When it comes to Jade we need to do whatever makes her feel safe. Besides," she shrugged. "I trust you."  
A tender smile crossed Bobby's face. "I love you," he whispered, leaning in to claim her lips with a kiss. Pulling back breathless, Bobby rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
Bobby glanced down at the drink in her hand and frowned. "Ginger ale?"  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you feeling alright, Pretty Lady?"  
Tara shrugged. "Just a little woozy and light-headed." She laid a gentle hand on the side of his face. "Don't look so worried. I'm sure it's just the changes in my hormones and the lack of sleep."  
Bobby smoothed her hair back from her face with a tender hand and she leaned into the touch.  
He smiled softly. "Go get some sleep, Beautiful. I'll take of the boys and dinner."  
"Actually, neither of us has to worry about dinner. A few ladies from church dropped by. There's plenty of food and snacks in the kitchen."  
Tara ran her fingers through Bobby's hair. "Bobby?"  
"Yeah, love?"  
"Will you do something for me?"  
"Anything."  
"Until the boys wake up will you come lay down with me?" She ducked her head shyly. "I really want you to hold me." Bobby smiled. "Ah, my precious Tara-Girl. It would be my absolute pleasure. Come on."

"All right, Levi." Jack said as they entered the house. "You've had a long walk so you should be okay for the night. Let Sue sleep, okay knucklehead?" Levi woofed softly in agreement and headed to the kitchen to find his water bowl.  
"And you mister," Jack swung Jackson down from his shoulders and into his arms. "You should be just about ready for dinner. Let's go see what we can find."  
With Jackson in his arms Jack followed Levi into the kitchen. Shifting Jackson over to one arm, he tugged open the refrigerator door and peered in at the offerings from the church ladies. "Hmm, let's see. Chicken rice casserole, broccoli, chicken, cheese casserole, lasagna, fruit, vegetables."  
Jack glanced at his son and smiled. "Guess there's no need to ask you which you would prefer, huh buddy? That selection is definitely a no-brainer for you. Lasagna it is." Jack slid the pan of lasagna out and sat it on the stove. "Here." He sat Jackson in his highchair. "You sit there while Daddy heats your dinner up."  
"Juice?" The toddler raised a hopeful eyebrow.  
"No juice." Jack grinned at his son's disappointed pout. "Sorry, buddy. You know the rules. Juice has sugar and it's too close to bedtime."

Bobby Manning woke with a start and was surprised to see that it was dark outside. He glanced down and smiled when he saw Tara sleeping peacefully in his arms. Then a frown crossed his face as he realized that the boys should have woke up long ago. Easing away from Tara, he watched as she snuggled down into the pillow. Bobby carefully pulled the covers over her and pressed a gentle kiss on her temple. Slipping quietly from the room he headed down the hall to check on his sons; his mind silently praying that nothing was wrong.

Bobby stopped in surprise when he entered the living room and saw Jade sitting on the couch with a newborn cradled in each arm.  
"Hey there, Tagalong." He said quietly.  
Jade looked up and gave him a small smile. "Hey. I came up to see if I could help with my nephews and you two were asleep, so I decided to watch them for awhile. They've both had a bottle that Tara pumped earlier and have been changed. Stanley's asleep, but Robert…" She glanced down at the babies in her arms and shrugged.  
Bobby grimaced. "Yeah, he seems to have an aversion to sleep."  
He crossed the room and smiled down at the unusually alert newborn before pressing a kiss to each baby's forehead. "Thank you for helping, squirt." He whispered, dropping a kiss on top of Jade's head.  
"If you're alright with them for a bit longer, I'll go heat us all up some dinner."  
Jade nodded and Bobby winked at her before heading into the kitchen, whistling. He peered into the refrigerator and studied the offerings from the church ladies. Knowing that the chicken and rice casserole would probably settle the best with Tara's queasy stomach, he pulled out the pan and began dishing it up.

Sue Hudson woke with a start and sat up in the bed. Her body telling her that it was long past time for her son to nurse. "Jack."  
He looked over from where he sat next to her cradling their new son. "Hey, sweetheart."  
"Jack, Wesley should have been fed long ago. Is he okay? Why didn't Levi wake me? Is Levi okay?"  
Smiling tenderly, Jack shifted Wesley to his other arm and placed a gentle finger on Sue's lips. "Shh. Everything's fine. I gave Wesley one of the bottles you pumped earlier. Levi didn't wake you because I told him not to."  
Sue relaxed into the pillows. She glanced over at the clock and her eyes widened again. "Where's Jackson? It's way past his dinner time."  
Jack laid a calming hand on her arm. "While you and Wesley slept, Jackson, Levi, and I took a nice long walk. They have both had their dinner. Jackson has had his bath and is in bed sound asleep. He had lasagna and fruit." Jack answered the unasked question.  
Sue's face lit up with a smile and she leaned over to capture Jack's lips in a kiss. "Thank you. Thank you for being the best husband and father in the world. I love you."  
"YOU'RE WELCOME. I LOVE YOU." Jack signed.  
Sue glanced down at Wesley. "Well, since Mister Wesley looks like he's going to be pretty content for awhile I better pump another bottle."  
Jack grinned. "While you're doing that I'll go heat us up some dinner." He handed the baby to her, threw her a wink, and disappeared out the bedroom door.

Humming to himself, Jack pulled open the refrigerator door and slid out the broccoli, chicken, cheese casserole. He dished up two plates. While the casserole was heating, Jack took down two more plates. He filled one with the raw vegetables and dip and the other with the fresh fruit and yogurt dip. Setting them on the table, he poured two glasses of juice.

Jack had just finished setting the table when Sue entered the kitchen with Wesley in her arms.  
He smiled at her.  
"Oh, Jack. That looks wonderful. THANK YOU." Sue looked up and found him staring at her, his dark eyes shining.  
"What?" She tilted her head at him.  
Jack shook himself from his daze. "Oh, nothing."  
He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was just wondering how in the world I ended up with someone as wonderful as you."  
Sue wrinkled her nose at him. "I don't know," she said teasingly.  
She glanced down at the newborn in her arms and pressed a kiss on his soft blond head. "But you and I do make awfully cute babies. So, I think I'll keep you around for a little longer."  
Jack lowered his head and narrowed his eyes at her in a way that never failed to give her shivers. He shook his finger at her playfully and tugged her closer for kiss. "Come on, you. Let's eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Renee Williams stretched languidly in bed a smile on her face. Her eyes popped open and she became fully awake as she realized that the bed was empty. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened before she relaxed back into the pillows with a smile. The moment she had waited three months for had finally come. Her son had slept through the night. Glancing to the empty space beside her, Renee grinned as she saw the piece of paper lying on her husband's pillow. She picked it up and read the note, a soft smile crossing her face.  
Sitting up, she reached for her robe and slipped it on before heading down the hallway to the nursery. She suddenly couldn't wait to have her precious boy in her arms. Humming softly to herself, Renee entered the baseball-themed nursery and looked toward the crib. The smile disappeared from her face and her heart began to pound. _No. It couldn't be._  
Rubbing her eyes, she quickly crossed the room to the crib and stared into it. It was empty.

Jack Hudson chuckled as his best friend entered the bullpen and made a beeline for the coffee pot.  
"Rough night, Crash?" He asked, sipping his own cup of hot caffeine.  
Bobby glared at him. "Robert apparently doesn't believe in sleep." He stated, gulping the coffee like a dying man.  
"You know that whole newborns do nothing but eat and sleep thing?"  
Jack nodded.  
Bobby snorted. "Yeah, well, Robert didn't get that memo. He wants to know everything that is going on and is highly offended if you suggest that he close his eyes for a second."  
Jack grinned. "With you and Tara for parents, I'm not surprised. What about Stanley?"  
"Ah, Stan the Little Man. He's a bit more laid back, but still seems to be a lot more alert than newborns normally are. Tara thinks so too."  
"Of course he is." Myles stated as he breezed past the two fathers. "With Bouncing Kola Boy and Tippy for parents it's a wonder the poor things didn't come out running in circles and yabbering a mile a minute. But," he pulled himself up to his full height. "With a name like Stanley Myles, it is obvious that the young Stanley will possess the intelligence to use his energy in a more productive manner."  
Bobby shook his head. "I knew we made a mistake naming one of the boys for him. And did you just say yabbering?"  
He smirked. "I knew I'd rub off on you sooner or later, Mate."  
Myles shook his head. "I said no such thing." He filled his coffee cup and stalked back to his desk.  
Bobby took another sip of coffee. "How's Sparky Junior adjusting to life as a big brother?"  
Jack beamed proudly. "He's doing great."  
"And Master Spark? How is he adjusting to life outside the womb?"  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Do you plan on giving every one of my kids a Sparky variation nickname, Crash?"  
"Yep. And if you and Sue keep popping them out like this you're going to sorely test my creativity."  
Jack shook his head. "Wesley's doing great."  
Bobby nodded and stared down into his coffee cup.  
Jack frowned. "You alright there, Crash?"  
Bobby sighed. "I didn't expect it to be like this. I tell you what, Jack, leaving Tara and the boys this morning was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."  
Jack nodded. "Tell me about it. At least your two are still too young to understand what's going on. Jackson's gotten used to having me home all day the past two weeks. He cried his eyes out when I left."  
Bobby winced. "Sorry, Mate. It tears my heart every time that little bugger of yours sheds a tear. And now that I have two of my own, I understand how much worse it is on you."

"Good morning, everyone." D entered the bullpen with a stack of files in his hands.  
"Bobby, Jack, good to have you back." The supervisor smirked at the men's forlorn expressions and he raised an eyebrow. "Though I'm guessing you don't feel the same way?"  
Demetrius glanced around the bullpen, glad to see that everyone had arrived. His expression turned serious. "I want you guys to familiarize yourselves with these files. I am hoping and praying that this case will not come to the D.C. area, but we need to be ready if it does."  
Jack frowned. "What's going on, D?"  
D hesitated. "It's all in the files."  
His gaze lingered on Jack and Bobby. "Remember, I am here if you ever need to talk."

Bobby Manning was exhausted as he let himself into his house.  
"Hey," Tara smiled as he entered the kitchen. She turned her attention from the stove and pressed a kiss on his lips. "How was your day?"  
"Good. How did everything go here?"  
"We did fine." Tara frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, Beautiful." Bobby kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."  
He reappeared moments later dressed in a t-shirt and wind pants with a baby on each arm.  
"Bobby, I just got them down."  
He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Pretty Lady." Bobby pulled out a chair with his foot and sat down. "I need to hold them."  
He closed his eyes. "I need to hold all of you. Please."  
"Bobby?" Tara hurried over.  
She ran gentle fingers through his hair and stroked his back. "Bobby, sweetie, what is it?"  
He shook his head. "Tara, I…"  
"Bobby, please don't keep it from me. What is going on?"  
He looked up at her. His green eyes haunted. "In the last six months ten children under the age of one have disappeared from their homes across the country. No fingerprints. No DNA. No leads."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Thirteen-month old Jackson Hudson Jr. toddled toward Jack as fast as his legs could carry him the minute his father opened the door.  
"Hey, Rugrat." Jack scooped him up and tossed him in the air bringing a loud squeal of delight. "You sure are getting fast on those legs."  
"That's for sure." Sue smiled as she joined the two by the door.  
"Hey, Sweetheart." Jack settled Jackson on one arm as he reached out and pulled Sue close for a kiss. "Mmm," he murmured, leaning in for a deeper kiss. "I missed you so much."  
"Jack?" Sue searched his dark eyes. "What's wrong?"  
He groaned. Sue could always read him like a book. "Is Wesley okay?"  
"He's fine." Sue rubbed his arm gently. "What's going on, Jack?"  
He sighed and kissed her again. "Go get Wesley. Then we'll talk."  
"I just laid him down, Jack."  
"Please. I want to hold him."

Sitting on the couch beside Sue with Wesley cradled on one arm and Jackson bouncing on one knee, Jack told Sue about the kidnappings. He looked into her face, hating the fear that he saw in her hazel eyes. Jack quickly eased Jackson to the floor despite the toddler's protests and moved closer to Sue.  
"Sweetheart, it's okay." He reached out and tenderly stroked her hair. "There haven't been any kidnappings in the D.C area. D just wanted us to be familiar with the cases in case it does come here." He placed a soothing kiss on her forehead.  
His chocolate brown eyes bore into hers. "Nothing is going to happen to Wesley. Or Jackson. Or Robert. Or Stanley. It's okay. Don't be scared, honey. I didn't mean to upset you."  
He shrugged. "It's just been a rough day, reading about those families."  
Sue sniffed and nodded.  
Snuggling close to Jack, she lifted the fussing Jackson onto her lap. "I love you, Jack. So much."  
"And I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose.  
A grin crossed his face. "And you." He planted a kiss on Jackson's cheek. "And you." Jack pressed a gentle kiss on Wesley's soft forehead.  
Levi planted his front paws on the couch next to Jack and barked.  
Jack rolled his eyes. "And you, knucklehead, but let's skip the kissing."  
Levi's tail wagged furiously and his tongue quickly snuck out to swipe Jack's face.  
Jack's heart soared as Sue laughed.

Janet Nicolson climbed out the bathtub in her D.C apartment and reached for the fluffy blue towel. She was happy that her daughter had allowed her to enjoy the bubble bath for so long instead of crying the minute she got the water ready as usually happened.  
Wrapping herself in her warm robe, Janet headed to her daughter's bedroom to see if she was ready for her bedtime bottle. She tiptoed across the room and peered into the crib. It took several seconds for her brain to comprehend what she was seeing.  
The crib was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jack sighed as he clapped his phone shut. His heart heavier than it had been in a long time.  
He looked down at the weight in his arms and smiled at Jackson's sleeping face. He was so innocent. Jack pressed a kiss on his son's curly black hair, wishing he could keep him this way forever. Wishing that he would never have to learn about the evil his parents dealt with everyday.

Jack found Sue sitting on their bed with Wesley in her arms. He leaned against the doorway and watched her. She was so beautiful. When they first married Jack had not believed that Sue could become any more attractive than she already was. But that was before she had become the mother of his children. Nothing stirred him as much as seeing her with his sons. She was so patient. So gentle. So full of wisdom in how to handle every situation.  
His body stirred and his heart swelled with love as he studied her. She had never looked more beautiful than she did right now. Propped up on their bed with a mound of pillows and wearing one of his shirts with their tiny new son lying against her raised legs as she massaged him. Jack sighed. He hated that once again the job was taking him from her when she needed him. And he needed her.

Sue looked up to find Jack watching her with shining dark eyes.  
A faint blush tinted her cheeks. Jack had to smile. He loved the fact that she still blushed so easily.  
"What?"  
He shook his head. "JUST ADMIRING THE VIEW." He signed. "YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL."  
Sue watched him as he pushed off the doorway and came toward her. She recognized that look in his dark eyes and sighed. "There's been another kidnapping hasn't there?"  
Jack's shoulders slumped as he crawled onto the bed next to her. He nodded. "In D.C this time. Our team is being called in." Jack studied her troubled eyes as he reached for her hand. "It'll be okay, sweetheart."  
His thumb drew gentle circles on the back of her hand. A caress that never failed to calm and comfort her. "Let's pray for a minute before I leave."

Bobby Manning closed his phone and rested his forehead against the wall.  
"Bobby?"  
He turned to find Tara watching him, her hazel eyes filled with fear. "It's okay, Beautiful." He said quickly.  
She studied his green eyes. "Another kidnapping?"  
Bobby nodded and raked a hand through his hair. "In D.C. We're being called in."  
Tara crossed the room to him and he pulled her into his arms.  
"Tara, I don't want to leave you."  
"I know. We'll be alright, Bobby."  
"I love you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.  
"Pray for us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You know I will."  
He nodded. "See ya soon."  
"Bobby," she called after him and he turned back around. "Stay safe. Please."  
He hurried back to her and pulled her into his arms. "Always, Pretty Lady. Always." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.  
"I love you, Bobby."  
"Love you too." He pulled back and studied her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to be okay?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. Call me if you need anything."  
He grinned. "You too, Tara-Girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The bullpen was quiet. The new crime scene had given them nothing. Now the team was searching through the files, looking for anything that would give them a lead, while waiting for daybreak so they could begin to interview the family and friends of the latest victim.

"Jack." D's voice was solemn as he entered the bullpen.  
Jack raised his head. His dark eyes still haunted by the grief of the young mother. "D, what are you doing here? Being supervisor is supposed to mean that you're able to be at home with your family at night."  
D shrugged. "Most of the time that's true. But some cases require every bit of manpower we can get. Besides, Donna knows that I can't leave my best team working alone all night."  
A slight grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "And she's changed since those babies of yours and Bobby's were born. She has become quite the mother bear when it comes to this team. If she found out that all of you were here working and I was at home asleep, she would ban me to the couch for at least a week."  
Jack smiled, but it didn't even come close to reaching his eyes.  
D noticed and held back a sigh. This team of friends never seemed able to catch a break. D briefly wondered if they would even know how to function if they weren't under stress. His mind wandered to the high-energy every member of the team possessed and he decided he probably wouldn't want to be around them if they had a full-night's sleep every night for a week.

D shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts and brought his focus back to Jack's expectant face.  
"I have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning." He glanced at the clock and frowned. "Or rather later this morning with the big guys upstairs about this case and press coverage."  
D perched on the edge of Jack's desk. "What are you thinking I should tell them?"  
Jack pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. He linked his hands behind his head. "I honestly don't know. On the one hand, I would say that we need to keep the press out of this as much as possible because we definitely _do not_ need any copycats or attention-seekers."  
Jack rubbed his jaw with one hand before placing it back behind his head. "On the other hand, we have eleven infants missing. We definitely do not need a public panic on our hands, but I think we are reaching the point that parents of infants need to know to take some extra precautions."  
D nodded and let out a breath. "That's exactly what I was thinking." He said with a wry grin. "Only I have no idea of how to strike that balance."  
Jack's brow furrowed in thought for a moment longer then he shrugged. "Neither do I."  
D's shoulders slumped. "Well, I guess I should head back to my office and try to hammer out some ideas. If you think of anything, please let me know. Preferably, before I head upstairs."  
Jack nodded and gave D a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, man."  
D shook his head. "No, it's okay. It helps to know we're on the same page. At least, I know that my thinking is not completely off-base."  
He stood and rapped Jack's desk with his knuckles. "Keep me posted."

Jack watched D walk out of the bullpen. He was so grateful to have his friend for a supervisor. Jack took a sip of his now cold coffee and grimaced as his eyes turned back down to the report on his desk. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a phone.  
"Manning." Bobby listened for a moment then jumped to his feet. "It's alright, Tara. I'm on my way." He hung up quickly. "Jack, I've got to run home for a bit, mate. It's Jade."  
"Bobby." Jack called after him.  
The tall agent stopped in the doorway and turned back to his friend. The emotions lurking just beneath the surface hidden in his green eyes.  
"Stay with them. I'll call you if anything breaks."  
Bobby hesitated then nodded. "Thanks, mate."

When Bobby entered his house he heard Jade's terror-filled screams echoing up from the basement.  
Tara met him at the door. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I can't get her to wake up. I'm sorry."  
Bobby paused in his headlong rush toward the stairs and turned back to her. Her eyes were glued to the floor.  
"Hey," he said softly.  
She still stared at the floor.  
Bobby reached out and nudged her chin gently. "Come on, Tara, look at me."  
She raised her head. Her tear-filled hazel eyes meeting his green ones. "I'm sorry."  
Bobby shook his head. "It's okay, Beautiful. Jade will be okay. I'll be back." He brushed a quick kiss on top of her head.

Bobby forced himself to descend the stairs quietly. He knew that bursting into Jade's apartment would only terrify her more. Since the day she told him of the children she had given birth to during her captivity, Jade's nightmares and flashbacks had returned with a vengeance. This made the fourth one within a two-week period.  
So far, Bobby's voice was the only one that could pull her out of the terror of her dark memories.

"Jade?" Bobby called quietly as he pushed open the door of her bedroom.  
The lamp by the bed was still on. Bobby wasn't surprised. Jade was petrified of the dark.  
He was relieved to see that she was still on her bed. When the nightmares were at their worst she would hide, making it difficult to reach her.  
"No! Don't, please, don't. I'm sorry. Please. Don't hit me." The terror and pleading in Jade's voice broke Bobby's heart. "Jade, it's okay. It's Bobby. You're safe." He carefully eased himself onto the bed behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He grabbed her small hands in his large ones and tried to hold her shaking body still.  
Tears burned his eyes. "Shh, shh. Easy, kid. You're okay. You're safe. Sh."  
"B-Bobby?" Jade whimpered, still not fully awake.  
"Yeah." He pressed a kiss on her sweat-dampened hair. "It's me, Tagalong. You're okay. You're safe, Jade. You're safe." Bobby felt her body relax against his as she became aware of her surroundings. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and the tears began to flow from her eyes.  
He turned her into his chest. "Shh, it's alright, little shelia. You're safe. I've got you. It's okay."  
"I-I'm sorry, B-Bobby."  
Bobby shook his head. "No, Jade. There's no need for that. It's alright. Shh, it's alright, love."  
As Jade's tears slowed Bobby pressed a tender kiss on the top of her head and reached for a tissue. He gently dried her face and placed another tissue in her hand.  
"Why don't you change into some dry clothes while I make you some tea?"  
Jade nodded and shakily climbed from the bed.  
Bobby pulled off the sheets and quickly put clean ones on before heading out into Jade's small kitchenette. He filled a coffee mug with water and placed it in the microwave to heat up. Pulling open a cabinet door, he stared at the wide selection of teas and finally chose one that he knew would relax her and put her to sleep.

Minutes later Bobby was sitting on Jade's bed with his strong arms wrapped around her while she sipped her tea.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.  
She stiffened in his arms.  
Bobby dropped a kiss on her hair and moved his hands up to gently play with the dark, wavy tresses. Something Jade had enjoyed since she was a child. "It's okay."

When Jade finished her tea Bobby took the mug from her and set it on the nightstand. He smiled as she turned in his arms and curled herself against his chest, one hand clinching his shirt. Much as she had done as a little girl.  
"Still a snuggler, eh, Jade?" Bobby's long fingers continued to gently run through Jade's hair and stroked her brow. Five minutes later he felt Jade go limp in his arms and glanced down at her face. A soft smile crossed his lips. She was asleep.

Bobby found Tara typing at her laptop with one hand; Stanley cradled in her other arm. Her foot was gently bouncing Robert in his bouncy seat. He smiled at the sight.  
"Here," he whispered, taking Stanley from her. Seeing that the baby was asleep, he laid him in the bassinet and turned his attention back to Tara.  
His large hands rested gently on her shoulders and began to massage the tense muscles he found.  
Tara's eyes drifted closed for a moment. "Oh, Bobby. That feels heavenly."  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head; his hands continuing their tender ministration. Bobby studied the computer screen and he frowned. "What are you working on?"  
"Jack called and asked me to look into the financial records of the families of the kidnap victims."  
Bobby groaned. "You weren't supposed to have to work yet."  
"I want to." Tara paused. "I need to do this, Bobby." She tilted her head up and looked at him with pleading hazel eyes. "Please."  
"Stop it."  
"What?"  
"You know I can't refuse you anything when you look at me like that." Infinite tenderness filled his green eyes. "Have I told you yet today that I love you?"  
Tara tilted her head teasingly. "Nope, I don't think you have." To her dismay, Bobby's green eyes filled with tears.  
"I do. I love you, Tara. I don't ever want to let a day go by without telling you that."  
"Hey, Bobby, it's okay, sweetie. It's only 3:00 a.m." Tara stood and wrapped her arms around Bobby's waist. "And I love you too. More than you will ever know."  
Standing on tiptoes, she brushed a kiss on his chin. He lowered his head and captured her lips. When the need for oxygen forced them to pull back, Bobby rested his forehead against hers breathing heavily.  
"You, Bobby Manning, are the best husband and father in the world. Though when I mentioned that the other day, Sue strongly disagreed."  
Bobby chuckled.  
Tara reached up and stroked the side of his face. "So, how about it, Kola Boy? Can I help with this case?"  
Bobby sighed. "You promise that you won't overdo it? You need your rest."  
"I promise."  
"Okay." Bobby kissed her forehead and released her to go back to the computer.  
He turned his attention to Robert who was letting his displeasure at being left out be loudly known.  
"Hey, Mrs. Manning?" Bobby said. The now content newborn, cradled in his arms and surveying the world with wide green eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're the best wife and mother in the whole world." He paused and shrugged. "But Sparky doesn't agree."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sue Hudson shifted the sleeping baby into a more comfortable position in her arms and studied his tiny features. Unlike his big brother, Wesley Robert seemed to have her features instead of Jack's. At three weeks old he was both longer and more slender than Jackson had been. His tiny head was crowned with fine blond hair. But his eyes were already the deep brown of his daddy's and Sue melted every time he opened them. She couldn't be happier. She had hoped that this baby would be blessed with the Hudson eyes while Jack argued that her and Jackson's hazel eyes were much more powerful.

Sue traced a gentle finger over Wesley's blond eyebrow and lifted a tiny hand to study his long, slender fingers. She placed a gentle kiss on each finger and carefully tucked the hand back into the soft blue blanket. She knew that she should take advantage of both boys sleeping and get some rest.  
But sleep wouldn't come. She missed Jack. She longed to be with him. To soothe away his tension and instill in him the confidence that the case would be solved.

Reaching for the well-worn Bible on her nightstand, Sue bowed her head against the cool leather of the book and began to pray.  
She prayed for her husband's heart. She wasn't sure how much more stress he could handle. She prayed for the grieving families. With tears burning her eyes, she prayed for Jack and the team. Beseeching God to give them wisdom. To protect them. To lead them to the clue that they desperately needed. To help them bring the missing babies safely home.

The tension in the bullpen could have been cut with a knife. A week had passed and there were no leads. The pressure from the media and their superiors was becoming unbearable. The heart-wrenching phone calls from the grieving parents haunted them and filled what little sleep they could get with nightmares. Jack and Bobby were the only ones who had gone home in the past week and that was only for a couple of hours each day.

Raking a hand through his blond hair, Myles threw down the file he was reading in disgust. "There has to be something we're missing."  
The only response was the sound of another pencil snapping in Bobby's hands.  
Myles glanced over at his partner's desk. It was littered with broken pencil halves.

A movement on the other side of the room caught Jack's attention. Lifting his tired brown eyes from the report on his desk, Jack watched as Josiah Carter sat up straight in his desk chair and handed a file to his partner, Murdoch Jamison.  
Murdoch's piercing blue eyes scanned over the paper before shooting up to meet Josiah's warm brown ones. A slow smile spread across his face and he nodded.  
"I found something!" Josiah bolted out of his chair. The rookie agent flushed when he noticed the eyes of the three veteran agents and rotor swing in his direction.  
"What do you have, rookie?" Myles asked kindly.  
Josiah's brown eyes dropped back down to the paper in his hand. "All of the victim families used a Safe Haven baby monitoring system with a video camera."  
Bobby's green eyes widened. Another pencil snapped in his hand. "That's what we use. And so…" His gaze swung to Jack. "So do we." Jack finished for him.

The stunned silence in the bullpen was interrupted by the ringing of Bobby's phone.  
"Manning." He answered without glancing at the caller id. "Tara, love, calm down. I can't understand you. What's wrong?..Who's gone?..What!?"  
The immediate panic in Bobby's voice caught everyone's attention. They all stood ready to move.  
Bobby leaped up sending his desk chair toppling to the floor. "I'm on my way."  
Myles quickly reached over and snagged Bobby's keys before he could.  
"Hey!"  
"I'm driving."  
"Bobby." Jack's choked voice paused him momentarily. "Both of them?"  
Bobby shook his head. "Robert."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Demetrius Gans slowly hung up the phone. He braced his elbows on the kitchen island. His hands covered his face. He had known that being an FBI agent would not be an easy life. He had known that being a married agent would in many ways make the job harder. He had known that there was a good chance that he would give his life for his country. But he had not expected this. Never this.

Donna Gans rolled over in bed to snuggle against her husband. His side of the bed was cold. Donna sat up. Rather than the anger she had often responded with during their earlier years, she now only felt concern. Demetrius would not leave their bed if it was not important.

Donna reached for her robe. Wrapping it around her she padded quietly down the hall. A quick glance in Davey's room showed that the teenager was sprawled across his bed with the covers kicked off. Without a care in the world. Donna smiled as she continued toward the stairs. At least whatever was keeping Demetrius up didn't involve their son.

Donna found D in the kitchen. She leaned against the doorway and watched him. The fact that he didn't sense her presence worried her. His hands covering his face, Donna could tell that D was praying. Her heart swelled with love and pride. Demetrius had become a different man since Jack and Sue helped him regain his faith.

D groaned and leaned further over the kitchen island. His shoulders began to shake.  
Donna hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his back. He started at her touch.  
Turning he wrapped her in his arms and clung; unable to stop the tears.  
Donna's black eyes filled with worry. "Demetrius?" She had only seen her husband cry a handful of times during their years of marriage. When his brother was killed in Iraq. When Tanya and Davey were born. When Shep was killed. When they lost their baby girl. When his father died. And when Stanley was killed.

Struggling to gain control, D rested his forehead against Donna's and gazed into her beautiful eyes.  
She reached up and tenderly wiped the tears from his cheeks. "What is it?"  
His arms tightened around her. D didn't know how to give her the news. Since he became supervisor, Donna had become closer to his old team and to the members of his two other teams. She had adopted them into their family; mothering and spoiling them. And though not old enough to be the agents' mother, she had easily fallen into the role of grandmother to Jack and Bobby's boys. D had to admit that he loved hearing Jackson call them Papa and Nona.

"Donna, there's been another kidnapping, sweetheart. It's…" He hesitated as more tears fell from his eyes.  
"Demetrius?" Donna rubbed his arms.  
D raised his head and looked at her, allowing the pain to show in his eyes. "It's Robert."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A heavy weight of despair had settled over the Manning house. The ERT agents had been thorough, but there simply was no evidence to be found. Defeated, the evidence recovery team had packed up and left, leaving them alone. The team was gathered in the kitchen, trying to put together the pieces and make sense of baby Robert's disappearance.

Bobby stood by the kitchen sink. His hands clenching the counter as he gazed out the window into the dark night. His son was out there. Somewhere. He finally understood what parents of victims had meant when they insisted that they would know if their child was dead. Their hearts were connected. Bobby knew that the moment Robert stopped breathing; his own heart would give out.

Groaning, Bobby pushed away from the counter.  
"I've got to get out of here," he muttered avoiding Tara's eyes as he strode out of the room.  
"Bobby!" Tara's distressed cry and the sound of the front door closing drew Jack and Myles out of their quiet conversation. Their eyes connected before they raced to the front door and yanked it open. It was too late. Bobby was gone.

"Jack," Tara grasped his arm. Her voice nearing hysteria. "Go after him. Please, Jack. Bring him back."  
"Tara." Jack eased her claw-like grip from his arm. "It's okay. Bobby will be back. He's just blowing off steam."  
"Go after him." She pleaded desperately.  
"I will." Jack stated calmly. His dark eyes met Myles' blue ones over Tara's head.  
The tall blond agent nodded. Stepping forward, he placed a long arm across Tara's shoulders. Gently steering her away from Jack. "Come on, Tippy Toes; let's go into the living room. I need you to walk me through the past week. Maybe someone was watching you. Or you might have had contact with someone that made you a target."

Murdoch hung up his phone. His blue eyes sought out Jack. "A nationwide Amber Alert for Robert has been issued. Could we get agents or Metro officers stationed at the airport and bus stations to check all newborns leaving D.C. that way?"  
Jack blinked. "That's a good idea, Murdoch. It's unlikely the guy will use public transport, but it's possible." He shrugged. "It's always good to cover all the bases. Good work."  
Jack nodded toward the two rookie agents. "You and Josiah make it happen."

"Jack?" Sue peered out the car window at the 24-hour gym. "Do you think Bobby's here?"  
Jack turned off the car and let his head fall back on the headrest. He reached up and turned on the overhead light so she could read his lips. "Yeah. It's his new way of letting go of stress."  
"You mean instead of gambling?"  
Jack's eyes widened. "How long have you known about that?"  
"Since the Merino case."  
"And you never said anything." He shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Mrs. Hudson."  
"I could say the same for you. What you did for Bobby during that case was remarkable."  
Jack shrugged and let his eyes turn back to the gym. "He would have done the same for me."  
He looked back at her. "Thank you for coming with me."  
Sue's hazel eyes misted with tears. "I love Bobby too. Besides," she shrugged. "I'm sure the boys will survive without me for an hour or two. Now whether or not I survive without them is another matter."  
Jack leaned forward and kissed her. "Well, come on, then. Let's go get Bobby and get you back to our rugrats."

Myles Leland looked around him. D had gone back to the Hoover building to prepare for an early morning meeting with the Director. Josiah and Murdoch, or the kiddos as he preferred to call them, had gone to the airport armed with pictures of Robert. The blond agent smiled slightly to himself. The two rookie agents were so eager to help they had tripped all over themselves like excited puppies when he suggested it.  
Tara was working at her computer with one hand. Her other arm cradled a fussing Stanley. Myles' ocean blue eyes misted with tears. Little Stanley seemed to sense that something was wrong and Myles wondered if the newborn was missing his twin. Myles' attention swung to Lucy. She was busy trying to placate a very upset Jackson. The toddler was making it clear that he did _not_ appreciate being pulled from his bed in the middle of the night and left with his aunts and uncles.

Myles suddenly realized that no one had checked on Jade. He moved quickly and quietly down the stairs.  
"Jade?" He called softly as he entered the apartment. "Jade, it's me. Myles."  
Myles hesitated outside her bedroom door. "Jade?"  
He eased the door open. What he saw broke his heart.

Jade was huddled on the floor against the wall, rocking. In the same position she had been in when he found her locked in a tiny room in a dark, filthy basement.  
"Jade?" Myles crossed the room and knelt in front of her. Being careful to give her space and access to the door. "Oh, Jade." Tears burned Myles' eyes.  
"M-M-Myles?"  
"Yes, Jade. It's me. You're safe."  
"B-B-Bobby?"  
Myles hesitated, knowing that his presence without Bobby's protection could send her into a panic attack. "He had to step out. But he'll be back. You're safe, Jade. Tara and Lucy are upstairs. And I would _never_ hurt you. You're safe."  
"Does B-Bobby h-hate me?"  
"What? Jade, no. Bobby doesn't hate you. He loves you. Where is this coming from?"  
Jade shook her head. Her rocking and shaking increased. "It's m-my f-fault."  
Myles shifted and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes. "No, Jade," he said gently. "None of this is your fault." He reached a cautious hand toward her shoulder to stop her rocking. His fingers touched a strand of her dark brown hair and he sucked in a breath at the silkiness of it.  
"But I-I left R-Robert alone to get m-my b-book."  
"You listen to me, Jade Manning. None of this is your fault. Okay? You didn't do anything wrong, Jade." A soft smile crossed Myles' lips. "You could never do anything wrong."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey, Ryan." Jack greeted his old friend in the gym lobby. He raised an eyebrow. "Is he here?"  
The retired military officer eyed the younger man with concern. "He's here. What happened to him, Jackie boy? Just the other day he was in here on top of the world, showing off pictures of those two new boys of his. And now…" The older man's voice trailed off and he shrugged.  
Jack blew out a breath. "I'll have to fill you in on that later, Ryan. Thanks for keeping him here." "Anytime, Jackie boy. Anytime." Jack ushered Sue through the lobby.  
"Hey, Ryan?" He turned and let his dark eyes meet the older man's concerned gaze. "Pray for us."  
"Sure thing, Jackie boy."

Jack led Sue to the exercise room where he knew Bobby would be. He paused in the doorway unable to go in.  
Sue peered around him and tears filled her hazel eyes. It was clear that Bobby had given the punching bag quite a beating. But now he was slumped against the wall. His knuckles were raw and bloody. His dark brown hair damp with sweat.

Sue reached down and unclipped Levi's leash. "GO TO BOBBY." She signed.  
The dog was happy to obey. He loved Bobby. The retriever padded over and nudged his head under Bobby's arm. Bobby didn't look up, but one battered hand moved to stroke the soft fur. Sue followed her dog and slid down the wall to sit on the opposite side of Bobby. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, but he didn't respond. Long moments stretched by in silence.  
Finally Bobby gave a deep, shuddering sigh. He lifted his head just enough for Sue to read his lips. His gaze remained firmly fixed on the floor.

"I failed them, Sue."  
"No," Sue gently rubbed his arm. "You didn't fail anyone, Bobby."  
He blew out a breath of pure exasperation. "Yes, I did. I failed. I should have never married her."  
Sue's hazel eyes flew to Jack's in alarm.  
He shrugged.  
She removed her hand from Bobby's arm and shifted slightly to be able to see his lowered face better. "Bobby, what are you talking about? You love Tara."  
He nodded and sniffed. "I do. I love her so much, Sue."  
Jack swallowed hard. He had never heard such raw emotion in his best friend's voice before.  
"Then what do you mean you shouldn't have married her?" Sue asked softly.  
"I failed her." Bobby raked a hand through his sweaty hair. "That's why I had a reputation of being a ladies' man. It wasn't what I really wanted."  
He shrugged. "But until Darcy I had never had a serious relationship. I was scared, Sue." Bobby's voice trembled with the admission. "I knew the statistics. A child who is abused is more likely to abuse their own children one day. And a boy who is abandoned by his father is more likely to abandon his own family."  
Bobby's hands shook as he stroked Levi's fur. "I saw what Mac's leaving did to my Mum. I couldn't do that to anyone, Sue. I couldn't take that risk. So, I just never committed. I never let anyone expect me to stay around."  
Bobby raised his head and his pain-filled green eyes met Sue's compassionate hazel ones. "But I love Tara. I do, Sue. I love her so much. I really thought I could do it. But now she's hurting. And my son is out there alone somewhere. I failed them. I was supposed to be there. I was supposed to protect them."  
Bobby dropped his head back on his raised knees. "I failed."  
"Oh, Bobby." Sue looked up at Jack.  
He shook his head slightly. The pain he felt for his best friend showed in his dark eyes and tugged at her heart.  
Sending up a silent prayer for wisdom, she turned her attention back to Bobby.  
"Bobby, look at me."  
He kept his head down.  
Sue rolled her eyes. "Okay. Fine. Don't look, but you better listen. You haven't failed anyone, Bobby. You didn't abandon your family and you never will. Bobby, you are a good husband and father. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Tara. You have given her so much. She adores you, Bobby."  
Bobby sniffed.  
Sue glanced at Jack.  
He signed to her that Bobby was listening.  
"Bobby, you are not like Mac. And you never will be. You have been Jack's best friend for years. And I know that you have always stood by him."  
She nudged him gently. "And you are a big brother to me. To be honest you are a better brother to me than my own biological brothers. You've always been there for me. And I have no doubt that you always will be. And it's not just me and Jack. You've been there for Myles, D, and Lucy. You were willing to risk losing your career and possibly your freedom to help the people Mutumbo was selling into slavery. You risk your life _every day_ to protect others. Bobby, you have proven over and over again that you are a man who can be depended on. Tara, Robert, Stanley, and Jade are blessed to have you. And so are all of us. Bobby, we are going to find Robert. And he is going to grow up such a happy and blessed little guy having you for a dad. You need to remember, Bobby, you don't have to do things alone anymore. God will help you be the husband and father you need to be. You haven't failed, Bobby. We will find Robert. It's going to be okay."

Bobby nodded slightly as his body shook.  
Sue looked up at Jack.  
"CRYING." He signed.  
"Come here, Bobby. It's going to be all right."  
Bobby leaned over and rested his head on Sue's raised legs. His body shook with the force of the sobs that tore out of him as the lost little boy inside cried out a lifetime of pain and fear.

Jack had to turn away from the heartbreaking scene in front of him. He was glad he had brought Sue with him. She always knew the right thing to say. Her gentle nature had reached a wound so deep inside Bobby he would never have been able to uncover it. But now so many things that Bobby had done over the years made sense. Jack could only hope and pray that now his friend could begin to heal. But he feared that if they didn't find Robert alive; Bobby Manning wouldn't survive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Bobby Manning was completely exhausted as he dragged himself into his house at 3 a.m. He was greeted by the sound of wailing from his newborn son. He followed the noise and found Tara pacing in the living room with Stanley in her arms.  
"Sh. Stanley, honey, please. It's alright. Mama's got you." Tears were running down Tara's face.  
Bobby hurried over and eased the screaming infant from her arms. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Tara? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, Bobby. He won't stop crying. I've nursed him, burped him, and changed him. He just won't stop. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bobby."  
"Hey, hey now. You have nothing to be sorry for, Pretty Lady." Bobby dropped a kiss on top of her head.  
"I-it's all m-my f-fault." Tara's tears had turned to sobs.  
Bobby looked from his screaming son to his weeping wife. He was torn.

Jade appeared in the doorway. "You want me to take him for a while?"  
Bobby glanced over and frowned when he saw how pale her face was. A wave of guilt washed over him as he realized how hard the night must have been for her. He wondered how she had handled the presence of the men in the house when he was gone. Bobby hurried over and placed Stanley in her arms.  
"Thank you, Tagalong." He whispered softly, taking the time to lean down and press a kiss on her forehead. "That would be a big help."

Bobby turned back to Tara. She was sitting on the couch her face covered with her hands. Her body shook with the force of her tears. He felt like his heart was getting ripped out. Bobby had never seen Tara cry so hard before. He was across the room and near her in an instant.  
"Tara." Bobby knelt in front of her. "Tara, you listen to me. None of this is your fault."  
"I-I l-left h-him to c-change S-Stanley. Y-you told m-me n-not t-to leave t-them. N-now s-something's w-wrong w-with S-Stanley."  
"No, Tara. No. You didn't do anything wrong, sweet girl. It's okay, love. It's going to be alright. We'll find Robert. And Stanley's going to be just fine." Bobby moved to sit beside Tara.  
He pulled her into his chest. "Shh." His hands gently stroked her hair and back as he held her. "Shh." He pressed a kiss on her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Beautiful. I'm sorry. I love you, Tara. Shh. It's okay, love. It's alright. Shh. It's going to be okay."

After what seemed like an eternity Tara's tears slowed and she sat up.  
Bobby pulled out a handkerchief and tenderly wiped her face. "I love you, darlin."  
"I love you too," she whimpered.  
Bobby glanced toward the kitchen where he could still hear Stanley screaming. He had never heard him cry that way before. "Do you think we need to take Stanley to the ER?"  
Tara nodded. "Something's wrong. We have to do something."  
"Okay." Bobby kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

As he slowly made his way through the early morning traffic in the halls of the Hoover Building, Demetrius Gans wondered why he had ever wanted the supervisor job. Now that he wasn't a field agent there was more of a chance that he would live to retire.  
The hours were long and exhausting, but he was able to be home with his family more regularly than ever before in the years past. He knew that Donna appreciated that. And so did he.  
But there were times he wondered if it was really worth it. This was one of those times. He hated being on the opposite side of his friends. He could only hope that they would understand that this wasn't his idea. He had fought long and hard to the edge of facing disciplinary action or even being fired for insubordination. Now he had no choice, but to deliver the message.

D sighed heavily as he rounded the corner to the bullpen. One side of his mouth quirked upward when he saw Joseph at Lucy's desk.  
The tall, broad-shouldered agent with sparkling dark eyes and perfect smile seemed to spend as much time perched on the edge of Lucy's desk as he did in his own bullpen. He was a good agent though. D was grateful to have him in his unit. Team Two hadn't reached the excellence of Jack's team, but they were on their way to becoming the second best team in the FBI.

"Hey, guys. Listen up." D glanced at the faces around him. He rubbed a hand over his face. "I finally finished the meeting with the Director, AD, and other high-ups."  
He paused and glanced around again, hoping that they would remember that he was still on their side even when his hands were tied. "Starting today until this case is solved there will be a daily press conference. The first one is in two hours." He hesitated. "Jack's the sole point man."  
"D, no!"  
"What?!"  
"D, he can't!"  
D held up a hand to stave off Myles, Josiah, and Murdoch as they descended upon him.  
"Save it."  
"D, come on. You know they'll eat him alive if he's out there every day. He could be made a target if his face is out front." Myles' frustration came through his words.  
"And we don't have enough info for a daily conference." Murdoch raked a hand through his jet-black hair.  
"We don't have any info." Josiah's voice was despondent.

D's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, guys. I fought this as hard and as long as I could. My hands are tied."  
Joseph slipped off Lucy's desk and came to stand in front of him. "I'll do it. I'm not as close to this. Let me do it." His dark eyes were serious and intent.  
"I can't, Joseph. It's Jack. Director's orders."  
Myles shook his head. "Unbelievable. A man gives his life to the bureau and they repay him by feeding him to the sharks."

Jack studied Demetrius. His friend's shoulders were slumped; weighed down by the burden he carried. He looked utterly exhausted.  
"Let it go, guys." Jack spoke quietly. "I'll do it." He crossed the room to D and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "It's okay, D. I know this isn't coming from you. We're okay, buddy."  
Relief and gratitude washed through Demetrius. He nodded gratefully. "Thank you. You need to get with the PR guys and try to figure out something to say."  
He raised his voice slightly. "The rest of you put your thinking caps on and try to come up with anything that will give us something to go on."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bobby shifted a squalling Stanley to his other arm as he tugged open his front door to let D and Donna in. They were followed by Myles, Josiah, and Murdoch.  
"Hey," Jack caught the edge of the door as Bobby began to shut it. "Sorry, mate."

The group moved silently through to the kitchen to set down the food they were carrying. The normal teasing, jokes, and laughter were missing.  
"Here, Bobby. Let me take him for awhile." Donna reached for the distressed baby.  
Bobby handed him over gratefully.  
"What did the doctors say?" D asked, nodding toward the tiny boy in his wife's arms.  
"He misses his brother." Bobby's quiet words broke everyone's hearts.

Tara came into the room. Her eyes red and swollen from crying. She moved to stand by Bobby and he slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
The silent moment of grief was broken when a sleeping Jackson woke and raised his head from Jack's shoulder.  
A wide grin spread across his face when he spotted D. "Papa!" he cried gleefully leaning out of Jack's arms.  
"Hey, there sport." D took him.  
Jackson placed a tiny hand on each side of D's face, holding his head still. He planted a sound kiss on D's nose and burst into hysterical giggles.  
Jack flushed with embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck. "Kissing noses is his new favorite thing. I think he learned it from Levi."  
Levi huffed in disagreement.  
Myles shook his head. "Really Jack, I think it is quite unfair how you always try to lay the blame on Wonder Dog."  
Levi woofed appreciatively.

Jack yawned as he stretched his arms over his head and glanced around at the group crowded into Bobby's living room. Donna had taken Stanley upstairs to rock him. The newborn's cries had grown weaker and Jack worried that he was losing his voice. Wesley was content being passed from one set of willing arms to another. Jackson was happily toddling from one person to another, occasionally looking over to make sure his parents were still there.

"Okay, people. What do we have?"  
Tara sniffed and wiped away another tear. "I've been able to confirm that our Safe Haven monitor and camera was hacked, along with all of the other victim families. And," she hesitated and glanced at Bobby before looking back at Jack and Sue. "so was yours."  
Sue paled at the news and quickly reached to take Wesley back into her arms.  
Jack lifted Jackson onto his lap and held him close, sliding his other arm around Sue.  
He swallowed hard.  
"If you and Sue have not already disconnected your system, you need to do so immediately." Tara said quietly. "I believe this is the way they chose the babies and got in without anyone knowing."  
Jack nodded. He pressed a kiss on Sue's temple and waited for her to look at him.  
The fear in her hazel eyes pierced his heart. "It will be okay." He said. His dark eyes staring intently into hers. Sue nodded.

Myles ran a hand over his hair. "So, what are we thinking on motive?" He asked drawing attention away from the couple, knowing his friends needed a private moment.  
Josiah took a sip of his soda. "Murdoch and I were talking about that. Could it be an illegal adoption ring?"  
Myles exchanged a glance with Demetrius. Pride for the two rookies swelled in his heart. "That's what we were thinking too." The blond agent shrugged. "It's the only thing that makes sense. And it wouldn't be the first time we've seen people" he hesitated, glancing at Bobby and Tara. "selling children. The upside to that is that the children are not in physical danger. It's just a matter of finding them."

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. "You're right. Any ideas on how to do that?"

"Is it possible to trace the location of the hackers?" Murdoch asked from his seat on the floor. One hand stroked Levi's head as it rested in his lap.

Everyone looked at Tara. She shrugged. "Maybe. If it is possible, I'll do it."  
D frowned. "Tara, you and Bobby are not to work this case. You shouldn't even be a part of this conversation."  
"D, come on!" Bobby's voice was loud. He raked a hand through his hair. "You can't seriously think we're just going to sit here and do nothing while our son is out there somewhere."  
He released Tara and stood. "If you do, you're crazier than I thought because there is no way we're doing that." His voice became dangerously low. "I don't care what you say. We are going to do everything possible to find our son and bring him home. And because of who we are we have more resources and skills to do that than the other families."  
His green eyes narrowed. "And there is nothing you can do to stop us."

"Bobby." Jack's calm voice broke through to his friend in a quiet warning. He passed Jackson to Josiah and leaned forward. His dark eyes burned with intensity as they met D's.

"D, if this was Tanya or Davy would you be able to sit on the sidelines like you're expecting Bobby to? We can keep an eye on them, but they're one of us. They deserve to be in the loop. I agree that Bobby and Tara need to stay out of the field on this case, but there is a lot of other work to be done. And the truth is we're going to need them."

D shifted in his seat. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him. Once again he had the heart-wrenching feeling of being on the opposite side of his friends. He sighed heavily and studied the faces around him.  
"Okay," he conceded, knowing the price he would pay when his superiors learned of his decision. He rubbed a hand over his face and his shoulders slumped. "We'll try it. But I'll be watching the case progress and how everyone handles it closely." Jack nodded. "Fair enough." He glanced at Bobby.  
Bobby gave D a slight smile. "Thanks, mate." He returned to his seat next to Tara. "We do appreciate it."  
D nodded in understanding. His kind eyes telling Bobby that everything was okay between them.

Jack relaxed back in his seat. He looked around at his team. "Do we want to subpoena records from Safe Haven, as well as, adoption records?"  
Bobby tilted his head. "If we do that, mate, we risk tipping them off before we have any evidence. If they're involved that is."  
Jack nodded. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was relieved to see that his friend was still able to think like an agent. "You're right. I think we should start quietly looking into the employees of Safe Haven and their families. As well as all public adoption records during the time of the kidnappings. We'll also continue digging into everything we can find on the victims' families and their associates."

Myles leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "We should also get detailed descriptions of the missing babies out to the public, and particularly to pediatricians and daycares. If this is an illegal adoption ring someone will have to see those children eventually. We need their descriptions going out continually across the country."  
He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jack. "And that would give you information to give out and focus on during those press conferences."  
Jack grimaced. "You're right. Good thinking, Myles." He glanced at his watch. "I think we've made a good start. Everyone go home and get some sleep. We'll meet back at the office early in the morning."

Jack glanced at Bobby and Tara. "But before we go I think it would be good for us all to pray together." He looked over at Josiah and Murdoch. "We're not doing this in an official capacity. If you're not comfortable with it you can leave."  
Josiah's warm brown eyes met his. "I think it's an excellent idea. The Bible says that where two or three or gathered in His name God is in the midst of them."  
Jack smiled slightly and nodded. He looked at Murdoch.  
The young man's piercing blue eyes were impossible to read. He nodded hesitantly. "I'll stay."  
Jack's smile grew. Maybe their prayers for the young agent were beginning to be answered.

As one the team turned and knelt on the floor, beseeching their Lord to bring baby Robert back to them.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Song lyrics are not mine.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jessica shifted the crying baby in her arms. Her patience was wearing thin. Normally she was good with the babies. But this one had been there for two weeks and she still hadn't found a way to pacify him.  
"I almost feel sorry for your new family." She murmured. Jessica gazed down into the baby boy's green eyes and smiled slightly. "But then again you are about the cutest little guy I've ever seen. Even if all you do is cry."  
The red-faced newborn paused for breath then let out a loud scream. Jessica sighed, wondering when a family would be found for this one.

Bobby Manning felt the exhaustion weighing him down as he reached for the pack of diapers on the store shelf. They only used disposables when they were away from home. And with Robert gone they were buying even less. Bobby blinked back the familiar stinging tears.  
Two weeks had passed since Robert disappeared. Bobby had known that being a father would drastically change his life. But he had not expected the boys to so completely take over his heart so quickly. He physically ached to hold Robert. Not knowing where his son was or if he was okay was the hardest thing Bobby had ever had to face.

As he slowly walked down the store aisle, Bobby's mind drifted back to the conversation he had had with Jack the night before. _"This isn't going to go the same way as Jade's kidnapping. I won't let it." Jack had said. "I don't care what it takes. I'm going to find Robert. I promise you, Bobby, I will bring your son home." _Jack's dark eyes had burned with intensity . Bobby knew that his best friend would kill himself trying, but he had been an agent long enough to know that that was a promise that couldn't always be kept.

Bobby couldn't escape the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something as he aimlessly wandered the aisles of the store. But no matter how hard he thought; he couldn't think of anything else Tara had said they needed other than diapers. Bobby's hand hovered over his cell phone. He sighed. He didn't want to bother Tara now, but he didn't want to disappoint her by not bringing home what she needed either.  
He paused and glanced down another aisle, searching for anything that might jog his memory. Instead, his mind returned to the Bible passage he had read that morning. "_Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up, Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil; Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth; Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things, Charity never faileth."_  
And suddenly Bobby knew what he needed to buy.

Tara Manning rubbed her bleary eyes and refocused on the screen before her. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. Or really eaten. But she didn't care. All that mattered was finding her son. Two weeks had passed. Two weeks since she had held her baby. Two weeks since she had cradled him at her breast and provided him with nourishment. Two weeks since she had smelled his sweet baby scent and felt his soft skin.  
She missed him. More than she had thought it possible to miss anyone. Her arms ached to feel his weight in them again. "Oh, Robert." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, baby. Mama loves you. I'll find you sweet boy. I promise." Tara brushed away more tears and turned back to the computer.

Something seemed out of place when Bobby Manning entered his house. He paused by the door. Then it hit him what was different. Stanley wasn't crying.

Bobby found Tara in the kitchen working on her laptop at the table. He set the bags down and kissed her on top of the head. "Stan asleep?"  
Tara nodded. "The exhaustion won out."  
Bobby took the half-gallon of mint chocolate chip ice-cream out of a bag and moved to put it in the freezer.  
Tara glanced up briefly to see what he had bought besides diapers. "Thank you." She said softly when she spotted her favorite ice-cream. She doubted she would have the stomach for it anytime soon, but she appreciated the thoughtfulness of his gesture.  
"Anytime, Beautiful. I stopped by the church and spoke with Pastor Emerson. Everyone is praying for us."  
"I know. There are enough meals from the ladies in the fridge and freezer to last a couple of months." Tara said distractedly. Her eyes glued to the computer screen.

Bobby sighed. "Tara, you need to take a break."  
"I can't."  
Bobby crossed the room and stood over her. "I brought you something else."  
Tara glanced up.  
He held out a single yellow rose. Her favorite color. His other hand reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bag of her favorite candy. Sour gummy worms.  
Tara's eyes softened and filled with tears. "Thank you, Bobby."  
"You're welcome, Pretty Lady."  
She started to turn back to her computer, but Bobby squatted beside her and turned her chair around.  
"Bobby." She protested. "I have to work."  
"Tara, you can't keep going at this pace. You're going to kill yourself. And we need to talk, love."  
Tara's hazel eyes filled with fear.  
Bobby reached out and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was reading this morning in I Corinthians 13 and I haven't been able to get it out of my head all day. Especially the part about love enduring all things. That's the kind of love we have, Tara. The enduring kind. That's what I was talking to Pastor about. He said that for us to keep that kind of love we have to work at it. We have to make sure that we don't forget about us during all of this. Tara, I believe with every fiber of my being that we are going to find Robert."  
He shrugged. "I can't consider anything else. But," his voice broke.  
"No matter what happens we have to hold onto each other. We have both seen too many couples and families torn apart by one tragedy because they lost sight of their love in the midst of the pain. We can't let that happen. We have to work at keeping the enduring kind of love. Robert deserves to come home to a family that is even stronger than the one he was taken from. And we can't help Stanley if we lose sight of us. We have to hold onto each other and work on us. No matter what the future holds."  
Bobby stood and held out a hand. "Dance with me, Mrs. Manning."  
"Bobby, I…"  
"Please."  
She smiled softly and placed her hand into his. "Okay."

He led her into the living room and turned on the music. Tara smiled and snuggled into his chest as they began to sway together. It was their song. It had become theirs during the long, dark months following Stanley's death and Darcy's rejection of his proposal. They had each used it to lift up the other many times long before they had crossed the line from friends to something more. Tara closed her eyes and listened as Bobby's wonderful voice softly sang the words to her. Just as he had on their wedding day.

_"Looks like you're feelin'_

_ Like the rain won't ever stop_

_ Life's left you standing there_

_ One against the odds_

_ From now on you need to know_

_ You don't have to stand alone._

_ When the world turns you in circles_

_ When the wind is at your face._

_ When you need somewhere to run to_

_ I know a place._

_ If you want someone who's willing_

_ To lay down their heart_

_ Someone to dry your tears_

_ I'm here. _

_ I volunteer._

_ A shoulder; a caring voice_

_ To tell you it's okay._

_ Arms meant for holding you_

_ Whenever you're afraid._

_ I've got that and more to spare_

_ Just say the word and I'll be there._

_ When the world turns you in circles_

_ When the wind is at your face._

_ When you need somewhere to run to_

_ I know a place._

_ If you want someone who's willing_

_ To lay down their heart_

_ Someone to dry your tears._

_ I'm here._

_ I volunteer."_


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting. Lost a close family member to cancer on Friday

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jennifer Riley yawned as she finished helping her young daughter in the bathroom.  
"Come on," she lifted the two-year old to her hip. "Let's go get your sleepyhead sisters up."  
Jennifer smiled as she held Maddie's warm body close and headed down the hall to where her three-month old twins still slept. The girls were a lot of work, but the early-morning cuddles and sweet giggles made it all worth it. She wouldn't trade these days for anything.

"Mia, Mikayla, are you ready to get up?" Jennifer called softly as she entered the butterfly-themed nursery. She glanced into the matching white cribs with purple bedding.  
Her heart stopped. The girls were gone.

"Myles?"  
He groaned as the soft voice pulled him out of a sleep that had been much too short for his exhausted body and mind. His eyes blinked open to find Lucy's beautiful dark eyes staring down at him. They were filled with tears. That fact made its way through the fog in his brain.  
"What's wrong, Luce?" He asked softly then frowned at the hoarse sound of his tired voice.  
Lucy winced sympathetically and held out a bottle of water.  
Myles sighed and swung his long legs over the side of the cot, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to be left alone to go back to sleep. He took a long swig of the water and rubbed his face.  
Lucy held out a large take-out cup of coffee.  
Myles glanced up in surprise as he took the cup. It was from his favorite deli. "THANK YOU." He signed not wanting to strain his voice any more than was necessary.  
"You're welcome. There's a breakfast sandwich waiting for you on your desk."  
His ocean blue eyes questioned her.  
Lucy's shoulders slumped. "There's been another kidnapping. Three-month old twin girls." Her voice trembled. "They got them both. Jack's waiting for you to go with him to see the family."  
"Jack?" Myles frowned. "When was the last time he slept? Or ate?"  
Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. He promised Bobby he would bring Robert home. If something doesn't change soon, he's going to kill himself trying to keep that promise. Sue tries to make him rest when he goes home, but he never stays more than a few hours and he insists on spending that time with Jackson and Wesley. Sue said that his neck has been hurting him some. Like it did before his heart attack. She is terrified that she's going to lose him."

Myles' shoulders dropped and he slumped on the edge of the cot as the weight of that burden settled on him. He looked up at Lucy and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Thank you for the coffee and breakfast, Lucy. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll go with Jack."  
Lucy nodded silently and turned to leave the conference room that had been converted into their sleeping quarters. She was still amazed at how much Myles had changed since turning his life over to God.

After watching Lucy leave the room, Myles carefully set his coffee on the floor. Leaning forward, he braced his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands.  
An audible groan escaped him as he began to pray silently. _"Lord, we really need Your help. It's hard to even know how to pray right now. Please, help us to return these children to their families. Father, You created the family and it is hard to believe that having these little ones torn from their families forever would be Your will. Please, help us. Open our eyes to see what we are missing. Lead us to the evidence we need. And Lord, I pray especially for Jack right now. The burden he is carrying as the leader of this team and as Bobby's best friend is so heavy. Much too heavy for human shoulders. Help him to lean on You and on all of us. You know that in circumstances like these he always tries to go it alone to keep from burdening anyone else. Help him to realize that he can't do that. He doesn't need to do that. He has You and he has us. Father, please, protect his heart from the strain he is under. And ease Sue's fears. We need You, Lord. There are so many hurting families today. Fourteen babies are missing. You are the only one who can bring healing to these families. Please, help us find the babies."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Special Agent Jack Hudson felt weariness deep inside as he climbed from his car and slowly made his way into the store. The heart-breaking cries of the young mother he had just interviewed echoed in his head.  
Jack's body trembled as he opened the door of the store and stepped inside. For the first time in his career he had broken down while in the field. Unable to hold back his tears, Jack had been forced to step out of the house and leave the interview to Myles.  
A deep anger surged through him at his weakness. He couldn't afford to be weak now. He had promised Bobby that he would bring Robert home. And he was running out of time.

"Don't you have better things to do?"  
Jack turned from selecting the fresh fruit Sue had asked him to bring home to find a middle-aged woman glaring at him.  
He sighed deeply. Since his face was daily being put in front of the public during the press conferences it wasn't the first time someone had approached him with accusations.  
Every day the threats being made against him increased in their number and seriousness. It was why he had insisted that he would stop at the store instead of letting Sue go out with the boys. He hadn't told her about the threats and harassment. It was enough that she watched the press conferences every day. He didn't want her to read the comments on the lips of the public. And he couldn't risk her being associated with him and made a target.

"I don't know why the FBI hasn't fired you yet. You're a disgrace." The woman continued.  
"I hate knowing that my tax dollars goes to pay people like you. Children aren't safe in their own beds anymore. There are fourteen babies missing and yet here you are, picking out fruit like you don't have a care in the world."  
She shook her head and turned her shopping cart away.  
Glancing back, she eyed Jack disdainfully. "Maybe if one of those babies was yours you would actually do some work and try to find them."  
Jack stood silently, feeling every word cut into him like a whip lash. But he didn't fight back. He simply watched the woman walk away, picked up his fruit, and headed toward a checkout line.  
His head bowed low with pain and guilt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Daddy!"  
Sue Hudson paused in her task of picking up toys from the living room floor when she saw her son gesturing excitedly at the TV. She glanced at the screen and quickly sank down onto the couch. The press conference was beginning.

Sue leaned forward and studied her husband's face as it filled the screen. Her heart clenched painfully. He looked so exhausted and defeated. The pain he carried showed in his dark eyes in spite of his attempts to conceal it.  
She wondered if others could see it too. Could they see the pain? The exhaustion? Three weeks had passed since the case had been handed over to the team. Jack had not slept more than two or three hours a day since then. His days were spent chasing leads to dead ends. His nights poring over adoption records. Every day the reporters' questions grew more aggressive and accusatory. Sue knew that their words cut Jack deeply.

She wondered if things would be different if they knew the truth. If they knew that his best friend's son was among the missing and that his own son had been a possible target, would they be kinder? Or would they still rip him to shreds every time he stood before the microphones?

Lifting Jackson onto her lap, Sue studied her husband's dark eyes. She missed him. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw something in the chocolate depths that hadn't been there in weeks. There, amidst the pain, was a glimmer of hope. Her eyes dropped to the captions scrolling across the screen. Her heart began to pound and she squeezed Jackson closer to her. The kidnappers had made a mistake. The missing twin girls shared a unique birth mark.

"Good morning, Faith." Rebecca Johnson smiled as she carefully lifted her tiny daughter into her arms.  
She glanced over at where Hope was still sleeping peacefully, snugly swaddled in her pink blanket. She still couldn't believe that her lifelong dream of being a mother had finally come true. Just when she was ready to give up hope her life had been forever changed by the precious girls she now called her daughters.

For as long as she could remember, Rebecca had wanted one thing in life: to be a mother. She had never expected it to be so hard. As a child and teen she had dreamed of marrying young and having a whole host of children. But life had not gone as she planned.

The years had been filled with heartache, tears, and broken dreams. An abusive relationship had led to lonely, uncertain years of singleness. Just when she was losing hope that a man would ever love her, she met Dave.

_Dave_. Rebecca's smile grew as she thought about her husband. In her eyes he was perfect. Just over six feet tall. Black hair and brown eyes that seemed to see right through her. He was everything she had ever dreamed of. Funny. Compassionate. Strong. And he shared her love for children.  
Their courtship and wedding had been like scenes from a fairy tale. But instead of a happily ever after, their early years of marriage had been filled with sorrow as three miscarriages and infertility slowly destroyed their dream of having a family. They had given up hope then Forever Home Adoption Agency had brought life to their dream again.

Rebecca lifted Faith to snuggle against her face and breathed in her sweet, baby scent. Her heart swelled with love for the tiny baby girl. Her daughter.

A voice coming from the television caught Rebecca's attention.  
She glanced over.  
The reporters were talking about the kidnappings again. Rebecca's tender heart filled with pain. She couldn't imagine what those poor parents were going through. If she and Dave lost Faith and Hope they would not survive.

"You need a diaper change, don't you baby girl?" Rebecca laid Faith down and reached for a clean diaper.  
The reporter's voice penetrated her thoughts again and this time the words made her blood run cold.

The latest victims shared an identifying mark that the FBI hoped would finally break the case. A diamond-shaped birthmark on their backs.

It was the same birthmark Rebecca had seen several times a day for the past week each time she changed or bathed Faith and Hope.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Ja…" Lucy's voice was cut off mid-word by the hand that clamped over her mouth. She turned to glare at the man who had been walking past her desk as she hung up the phone.  
Keeping his hand firmly over her mouth, Myles turned her toward Jack's desk. Lucy's eyes softened when she saw Jack. Sound asleep with his head on his desk.

Myles removed his hand from Lucy's mouth and she quickly turned and snatched a camera from off her desk.  
Myles' hand shot out and he snagged it out of her hands.  
Lucy turned on him again. Her black eyes filling with anger.  
Sensing that she was about to blow, Myles hurriedly grasped Lucy's elbow and propelled her out into the hall.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy hissed. "Jack looks adorable like that. I want to take a picture for Sue. She misses him." Myles rolled his blue eyes. "This is literally the first time that man has slept in the past seventy-two hours. I will not risk you waking him up by taking a picture, no matter how adorable he looks."

Myles ran a hand over his face. "Now who was on the phone?"  
Lucy stared at him in confusion for a moment. Distracted by his concern for Jack and the deep, dark circles under his blue eyes. She tried to remember when he had last slept, but couldn't.  
"What?"  
Myles' eyes softened and his voice gentled. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "The phone call. Who was it?"  
"Oh." Lucy's eyes widened. "Security. There's a couple downstairs that says they have information on the kidnapping case. They have two babies with them."  
Myles' tired blue eyes brightened with surprise and interest. He glanced into the bullpen. It was empty except for its sleeping occupant.

"Where are the kiddos?"  
"At Safe Haven's headquarters. Re-interviewing employees and going over old files."  
Myles nodded. He hesitated slightly. "Bobby?"  
"He went to pick up Jade from her class."  
Myles leaned across the hall and peered into the bullpen of Team Two. "Joseph! I need you."  
The tall team leader was on his feet at once. He paused in the hallway to give Lucy a gentle smile then followed Myles toward the elevator.

Myles paused outside the door of the interview room and cast a quick, silent prayer heavenward that the nightmare would come to an end.  
Joseph glanced at him questioningly then nodded in understanding. He clapped a hand on Myles' shoulder. "I'm praying too, friend. I don't know if the Mannings and Hudsons will survive if this doesn't end soon. I'm surprised Demetrius hasn't pulled them completely off the case."  
Myles shook his head. "That would kill Jack quicker than almost anything."  
Joseph nodded and gestured toward the closed door. "Shall we?"  
Myles nodded, squared his shoulders, and opened the door.

A tall, slender man with black hair and warm brown eyes turned as the door opened. A tiny baby girl was sleeping peacefully against his strong chest.  
He stepped forward and extended a hand as Myles and Joseph entered the room. "Dave Johnson."  
"Agents Myles Leland and Joseph Davis." Myles introduced, taken aback by the depth of pain in the brown eyes.  
Dave turned to the lady sitting on the small sofa, cradling a baby close to her. "This is my wife, Rebecca."  
She briefly raised her eyes to acknowledge the agents then looked back down at the child in her arms.  
"And these," the man's voice faltered. "These are our daughters, Faith and Hope."

"We appreciate you coming in." Myles gestured toward the sofa. "Why don't you have a seat?"  
Joseph brought over two chairs and the agents sat across from the nervous couple, hoping to set them at ease.

"Your daughters are beautiful." Myles said, noting the similarity to the recently kidnapped twins. "I understand that you believe you have some information on the recent kidnappings. Tell me what brought you in today." Myles kept his voice gentle.  
"We adopted our daughters a week and a half ago through the Forever Home Adoption Agency." Dave's voice was strained. He hesitated, glancing over at his wife who still had her eyes locked on the child in her arms. "We believe that they are the twins who were kidnapped."  
"Why do you think that?" Myles asked gently.  
Dave turned to his wife. "Show them, honey."  
With tears streaming down her face, Rebecca lifted Hope against her shoulder and raised the infant's tiny purple shirt to reveal a diamond-shaped birthmark on her lower back.  
"Faith has one too." Dave's voice was choked with pain. He slid an arm around Rebecca and pressed a kiss on her hair. "It's okay, honey."  
Myles and Joseph glanced at each other. They had found the missing Riley twins.

Joseph rose and retrieved a tissue box. His dark eyes shone with compassion as he handed it to Dave. "Why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what happened?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Within hours the FBI agents had surrounded a large brick building on the outskirts of D.C. It was situated well off the road and surrounded by beautifully landscaped grounds. There was nothing to indicate what took place inside.

Like a well-oiled machine the agents simultaneously entered the building through every doorway and began a quiet take-down. The element of surprise worked in their favor and within minutes everyone in the building had been apprehended and gathered in the spacious lobby.

With the suspects being transported for questioning by Joseph's team, Jack, Myles, Josiah, and Murdoch began working with the ERT team to comb the building for evidence.

"Jack." The tone of Myles' voice stopped Jack in his tracks and he turned back to the small office where Myles was glancing through files.  
Myles handed him a sheet of paper.  
Jack glanced down.

_Williams Family – Baby Girl - $5000_

_ Davis Family – Baby Boy - $8000_

_ Johnson Family – Twin Girls - $5000_

Jack's dark eyes sprang up to meet Myles then quickly scanned the rest of the list. Eleven of the missing babies appeared to be accounted for.  
He handed the sheet back to Myles. "We need to track down those families immediately."  
Myles nodded.

"Jack." The two men turned to see Murdoch hurrying toward them. The gleam of emotion in the younger man's blue eyes caught their attention.  
Jack nodded his head up slightly. "What do you got?"  
"There are three babies in a hospital-style nursery downstairs."  
Jack and Myles looked at each other, their eyes wide, and quickly followed their teammate.

They met Josiah coming out of the room with a baby on each arm.  
"Here." He handed Myles a pink-blanketed bundle. Myles glanced down. "It's the Nicholson baby."  
Brown eyes sparkling, Josiah shared a look of barely contained excitement with Murdoch.  
"There's one more inside." He said to Jack.  
Jack pushed open the swinging door and stepped into the nursery. His breath caught. For the first time in a long time a spark of hope ignited in his heart. There was something strangely familiar about the lusty cry coming from the one occupied crib.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Special Agent Jack Hudson stood apart from the bustling agents and medical personnel with his phone pressed against his ear. He stared in wonder at the familiar green eyes gazing up at him from the face of the baby cradled in his arm.

"Hey, Jack."  
"Crash." Jack's voice broke. He could hear Stanley's weak cries in the background. With every day that his twin was missing, Stanley had grown weaker.  
"What's going on, Sparky?"  
"I'm bringing Robert home." Jack heard a quick intake of breath from his best friend.  
"Jack." There was cautious hope in Bobby's voice.  
"We found him, Bobby. And he's great. I'm holding him right now. I am going to bring your son home, Bobby."

Jack carefully lifted Robert Manning out of the car seat as the front door of the house opened and Bobby and Tara raced out. Bobby reached them first.  
Tears burned Jack's eyes as he handed the baby to his best friend. "Your son's home."  
Bobby brushed the moisture from his cheeks and gazed down at the tiny boy in his arms. The broken places deep inside of him were whole again.

Bobby handed Robert to Tara and grabbed Jack in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Spark." He whispered in a choked voice. "Anytime, Crash."

"Bobby, look! They're smiling!"  
Bobby and Jack hurried over to peer down at the grinning boys in Tara's arms.  
"Oh, Bobby. They have your dimples."  
Grinning widely, Bobby took his sons into his arms. "That they do, love. That they do."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank your for reading and reviewing.

**Epilogue**

**Four Months Later:**

Demetrius Gans leaned back in his chair and surveyed the happy group gathered in Myles' backyard with a satisfied smile on his face.  
Donna slid a hand across his shoulders as she set a glass of lemonade in front of him. "It's good to see them happy again isn't it?" She whispered.  
Reaching back, D snagged her hand and tugged her down onto his lap. "Very good." D grinned at her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
"My goodness! Jackson, cover your eyes! Papa and Nona have gone crazy!" Josiah shut his eyes and clamped a hand over the eyes of the toddler in his arms.  
"Yeah, D." Bobby called from his place by the grill. "You forgot that there are young and innocent eyes in our midst." He clapped a hand over Murdoch's eyes. "Okay." Bobby called cheerfully to D. "Carry on."  
Murdoch ducked and squirmed away from Bobby, grinning. His normally somber face was transformed into a look of boyish mischievousness.  
D chuckled at Donna's look of embarrassment and softly kissed her before letting her off his lap.

Bobby turned back to the grill and found Myles standing next to him. The laughter of a moment ago had disappeared and been replaced with an intense seriousness.  
"What's wrong, mate?"  
Myles glanced around, making sure that they were alone. "I was wondering if I could speak to you?" Uncertainty filled every word of the normally confident agent.  
"Sure thing, mate."  
"I wanted to ask you…" Myles hesitated. "I wanted to ask your permission to ask Jade out." Myles dropped his eyes. "I know I'm not worthy."  
He continued before Bobby could speak. "Believe me, I know that I am not worthy of such a priceless treasure." Myles hung his head and sighed heavily.  
"Myles." Bobby waited until Myles raised his head. He was taken aback by the emotion in his friend's blue eyes. Bobby paused, searching for the right words. "I don't know if Jade is ready for a relationship." He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know if she will _ever_ be ready."  
Myles dropped his eyes again.  
"But I _do_ know," Bobby continued. "That there is no man I would trust her more with than you."  
Myles' eyes snapped up in surprise.  
"You have my blessing." Bobby stretched out his hand.  
Myles shook it. "Thank you." Emotion choked his voice. "I promise you that I will not rush her and I will take care of her. Thank you for your trust."  
Bobby nodded then squinted his eyes. "But," he raised an eyebrow. "If you hurt her I will personally tear you limb from limb."  
Myles raised himself up to his full height. "I would desire no less."

After the hamburgers, potato salad, chips, and homemade ice-cream had been devoured; Jack wiped his mouth with a napkin and exchanged a glance with Sue.  
Grinning, he stood and pulled her up beside him. "Sue and I have an announcement to make." He snatched up Jackson as the nineteen-month old ran past and perched him on his shoulders.  
Jack winked at Sue and ran a hand over six-month old Wesley's blond hair before turning back to their friends. "In about seven months we will be welcoming another little Hudson."  
Wide grins spread on the faces of the team as the news sank in.  
Bobby's "Whoo-Hoo!" could be heard above the din of celebration.

**The End...For Now**


End file.
